1. Technical Field
This application relates to light fixtures and, in particular, to track lighting.
2. Related Art
Existing track lighting luminaires use high voltage, such a, 120 Volts AC (alternating current). Track lighting units are usually wired in parallel with each other. Existing tracks usually have three conductors. For example, the three conductors provide for a hot, neutral, and safety ground. Luminaires may be connected in parallel electrically when the luminaires are installed in the track. In existing tracks, the track conductors may be embedded in the walls of the track. Each of the luminaires may slide onto the track, sharing the same track conductors with the other luminaires on the track, and, thus, are electrically connected in parallel with each other.